crossoversandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Jez Gunn
Jez Michael Gunn the Second is a protagonist in the W.I.P. series "Davrit Times". He is a stuck up, over and under-confident hedgehog. He was so stubborn he ran away from his home because it was "Boring". Jez took Sonic's iconically quick personality over the top. Because of this, he was always annoyed easily by being in a slow rush or when something lacked excitement. Thankfully when he met the traveling Team Davrit, and was the first person to join (Making him the fifth member) his bad nature began to ease, and he felt rather home-sick. However, he is now a better hedgehog although he can still get bored easily. Secretly, Jez would like to be the leader of the clan because he's the oldest of the clan so far. (Not including Gadjril; even though his age is unknown Tron wouldn't be trusted with the authority as leader.) Personal Life Before the Tarne City Burndown, Jez got married to his life-long sweetheart Nia Galloway. He spends most of his time training in combat and athletics around New Tarne City. Life at the moment for him couldn't get anymore boring- he always preferred the open mountain-side settlement he knew and loved. The biggest upside for him is his wife, but she is the head Medic of Team Davrit and devotes most of her time helping others. It's ON, Bruddah! Jez's speed and agility is the best in the team, and uses this to his advantage to ambush his enemies with a separate style of fighting. He tends to strike from above, using his reflexes to come thundering down with his signiature "Gatling Kick", a rapid attack in which he thrusts his feet forward one at a time at a swiftly constant motion. Liking to stay on his own a lot on fighting, he has more of a weakness, especially when outnumbered by formidable opponents, yet in a group and he assists the team by propelling them into their foes for an increase in impact power. Jez is loyal to his teammates on the battlefield, which says a lot for his usual selfish personality. Personality Jez is a little impatient. He strays from the rest of the team most of the time, with the exception of his wife Nia. He is regularly seen leaning against walls with his arms crossed. He is as aware as everyone else when something goes wrong, and is not afraid to express his feelings whether it's embarrased, nervous, awkward or amused. Jez is usually open to his friends despite his silent behavior, and is willing to give himself up to save his allies. As mentioned before, Jez desires to one day take over in place of Tom Rynorak as head of Team Davrit. Aware of this trait, Tom reckons he is right material for a leader, and often lets him command missions or strikes against opposing threats. Trivia -Jez's personality is minorly based on the Transformers: Dark of the Moon Autobot Dino/Mirage. -The "Second" extension to his name refers to this being his second character design to date. -Jez was originally a grey Sonic recolor, supposedly Sonic's cousin, but that version was deleted years ago. Category:Hedgehog Category:Male Category:Good Category:Rynorak46 Universe Category:Team Davrit